Annoying Little Fellowship, How They Bother me!
by Daydream1
Summary: Someone was BREATHING in my ear. That is soooo annoying! I immediately flung my arm off the keyboard and smacked it into the breathing person’s face. An angry yell filled the room. "DAYDREAM!" Frodo yelled...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of The Rings people!!! ^_^ I almost put Ninja Turtles but then I remembered what story I was doing.  
  
THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! *sighs* Geez, I didn't even do anything to the Fellowship and they seem to follow me EVERYWHERE!!! Of course, watching the movie three times a day during vacation had nothing to do with it!!! NO POSSIBLE WAY!!! ^_^ This is just a short story about the Fellowship not leaving me alone so I can work on other stories that ALSO need to be updated!!! *glares at Fellowship* Here you go boys!! NOW SHUT UP!!!  
  
I was sitting on the couch right, trying to type a chapter of my Ninja Turtles story on my laptop when suddenly there's this breathing sound beside my ear. Someone was BREATHING in my ear. That is soooo annoying! I immediately flung my arm off the keyboard and smacked it into the breathing person's face. An angry yell filled the room.  
  
"OW DAYDREAM, THAT HURT!!!" yelped a well-known figure as he grabbed his nose and fell backward onto the floor. I turned around in the couch and scowled.  
  
"Frodo! DON'T DO THAT!!" I roared, mad at him for being there. He grinned up at me from where he was on the floor.  
  
"You made me do it!" he replied, getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"HOW did I make you breath in my EAR?!" I growled, willing him to be gone and Michelangelo and Donatello to take his place. But no, the hobbit was insistent.  
  
"You put me in this fic so I would breathe in your EAR!" he told me, still grinning that cock-a-mammy grin of his. I sighed loudly.  
  
"Frodo, go AWAY!! I'm not in a Fellowship mood right now!!" I informed this persistent short person. As I was telling Frodo (who was not listening anyway) this, a nectarine came flying from the kitchen and beamed me in the head. "OWWWW!!" I screamed, wanting to get up quickly and kill the culprit, but my laptop kept me from doing so. I carefully laid the laptop down on the couch and got up. Frodo was still grinning, happy for no more reason than that he had completely destroyed my line of thought. I glared at him and then walked over to the kitchen. "Where are you?! I know you're here, Pippin, so you might as well come out and let me break one of your arms now than hide and me break BOTH your arms LATER!!!" I snarled, clenching and unclenching my fists. You see, I had only just woken up a few minutes before I started to type on my laptop so I was barely beginning to think when Frodo showed up. And I was still in my purple pjs with a pair of love- struck puppy and cat on them, so it was getting worse. Also, as if I need more to be angry at, I was beginning to get a headache from being beamed in the head with a half-eaten nectarine. So, Pippin had put himself in a predicament he probably couldn't handle at the moment. I was going to KILL him.  
  
Suddenly from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, another nectarine came flying out and struck me in the leg.  
  
"They aren't ripe!! They don't taste like apples!! WHAT IS THIS NEW EVIL?!" Pippin's high-pitched whinny voice complained, making me even more annoyed and angry. Usually, I could take whatever Pippin dished out and fling it right back, but NO, not today, today I was going to be in a Turtle mood and these two Fellowship members had completely destroyed it. Oooh, they were in TROUBLE!  
  
"Pippin, darling," I began, trying to keep the murdering edge out of my voice, "those are nectarines and quite FRANKLY, they're good." I told the also not-listening hobbit who crossed his arms.  
  
"They AREN'T apples Daydream!! They are NASTY!!" Pippin exclaimed in a hurt voice, like I had done something to HIM. ARGH!!! They were going to drive me insane and now I was beginning to wonder if that was their aim. Probably to Pippin's utter dismay, I lunged at him from the front of the island and caught him by his HUGE hairy foot.  
  
"AI!" Pippin screamed when he saw the look on my face. My uncombed hair might have also contributed to this screaming. "FEMALE ORC!!" He roared and began kicking and screaming for help. "DAYDREAM!! SAVE ME!!" he shouted in my face. I glared elvish daggers at him.  
  
"Pippin, it's ME, Daydream." I informed the hobbit who stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, so your Daydream, and not a, oh boy." He put two and two together. "OY, DON'T KILL ME!!" the hobbit screeched and flailed his arms back and forth. I dragged him by his foot out of the kitchen and back to the living room.  
  
"Pippin, I don't know if you know the extent of what you have just done, but right now I DON'T CARE!!" I snapped as I flung the hobbit onto the couch that didn't have my laptop on it. Pippin stared at me with huge eyes, terrified. Good. I like terrified.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo had been watching all of this with extreme pleasure, STILL grinning. Oh, that grin was getting annoying.  
  
"You too Frodo!" I shouted and flung the other hobbit onto the couch beside his cousin. Just when I was about to commit a double homicide, a familiar clicking sound hit my ear. I also noticed that instead of being terrified beyond belief, the two hobbits were GRINNING at something behind me. I whirled around on my heel and stared. There was Merry and Sam, sitting on the OTHER couch, clicking away at MY laptop. My laptop! Hobbits! Grrrr.  
  
"How does this thing work, Merry?" Sam asked the other hobbit who bit his lip and tried to explain.  
  
"Um, you just move your finger across this square thingy here I think, and Legolas's arrow moves across the screen! Amazing!!!" Merry informed his now thoroughly confused friend who just scratched his head.  
  
"Al'right Merry, whatever you say." Sam replied, nodding his head like he got it. More hobbits, oh boy. I stormed over, knowing I looked like a Balrog at the Fifth Battle.  
  
"Put that laptop DOWN and step away from the couch!" I demanded, pointing to the culprits and then away from the couch.  
  
"But we didn't do anything Daydream." Merry tried to tell me, but I began to growl.  
  
"Get. Off. My. Couch!!!" I roared, shoving the two of them away from MY couch and MY laptop, towards Pippin and Frodo. Now that I had the four of them together, I began to scold them. "How dare you four show up when I wanna write TMNT!! And while I'm in my PJ's for that matter!! Four little dudes and I'm in my pajamas!! And you interrupted my line of thought guys!! WHY!? WHAT'D I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!" I screamed the end part. It was so frustrating! Pippin gave me a confused look.  
  
"What do ya mean, four? I thought there was nine of us!" Pippin exclaimed loudly. I stared at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" I shrieked, waving my arms back and forth. Merry, Frodo(who was STILL grinning), and Sam nodded.  
  
"Yeah, nine not four Dream." Frodo informed me. I kept staring and then lunged for Pippin. I snatched the hobbit by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the couch. Normally, I can't do this, but I was MAD.  
  
"Where are they?!" I hissed, furious that there were MORE of them. Pippin smiled.  
  
"You're mad." He piped happily. It was all I could do not to smack him silly.  
  
"Yes Perigrin, I'm mad. In many ways, I'm mad. Now tell me where they are!" I shouted the end and shook him hard. Pippin pointed to the door.  
  
"OUTSIDE!! OUTSIDE!!" Pip shouted in a jiggling voice.  
  
"Except for Gimli, we left him in your room." Sam put in, nodding towards MY room. With a squeak, I dropped Pippin and ran to my room, flinging open the door. There was Gimli, sleeping in MY bed, drooling on MY pillow, and dreaming nobody-wants-to-KNOW dreams in MY room!! My hit list kept growing. With a sigh, I closed the door. At least he wasn't DOING anything, he was just sleeping. The other side of my head yelled at this the other. HE'S SLEEPING ON YOUR PILLOW!! I sighed, told both my minds to shut up, and went to get the hobbits who had cut on the TV.  
  
"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" the TV asked and the hobbits answered, "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!" I grinned despite myself. So sue me, they were funny! I walked over and cut off the TV.  
  
"We're going outside boys." I informed them and herded the protesting hobbits out of the house.  
  
"But Dream, what about the talking box with the square Bob being?" Frodo asked, STILL grinning. MAN, that was REALLY getting annoying!!!  
  
"It'll be on later, not that you'll be here!" I said maliciously, letting the hobbits wonder what I meant by that. As we stepped outside onto the porch, I immediately began to look around for the rest of the Fellowship. These last four weren't bothering me, but I wanted to know where they where! It annoys me not to know where people are, especially people from movies, cartoons, and books! I heard a thawapping noise, like an arrow hitting plastic. I turned my head to the right and saw Legolas shooting arrows at my Dad's old target. I rolled my eyes and grinned. He usually gives me the least trouble, unless I completely ignore him for more than five minutes and then he gets annoyed with me and starts using subtle tactics like steering me to the shampoo aisle in Walmart or shoving my face into a rack of HIS posters. Elves. I ushered the four hobbits into four rocking chairs and ordered that they stay put or I'd shave their feet and toss their pipes into the pond. They immediately shut up and obeyed. Knew they would. I walked down the ramp that leaded to the backyard and sat down on one of the rails. I would have usually been content just to sit there and watch him shot arrows, but I was supposed to be in a Turtle mood that day and they had disturbed it. Unlucky them. Sighing, I whistled as loud as I could and waved my arms back and forth. Legolas' blonde head turned towards me and smiled.  
  
"Hello Daydream, what brings a writer such as you out on a bright day like this?" he asked with a hint of amusement. I rolled my eyes and smiled wryly.  
  
"Legolas, I like a sunny day as just much as you, but I wanted to type TMNT today and you and the short people with hairy feet have disturbed me. Do you know how annoying that is?" I informed the Elf who sighed. "I told them that they should leave you alone." He said calmly, turning away from me, walking over to the target. He began to pull his arrows out from the target with some problems because they had gone so deep in. I rolled my eyes again and asked him a question.  
  
"Have you seen the others?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes, the hobbits are on your porch, as you call it, and Gimli is asleep in your room." He replied with a slight grin. Uh-oh, grinning elf, that's not a good. I began to worry.  
  
"Legolas, where are Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf?" I questioned urgently. The woodelf shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe they took that roaring, extremely loud red machine with them." Legolas informed me. I stared at him with horror.  
  
"THEY TOOK MY FOUR-WHEELER?!" I screamed, marching up to the elf angrily. He covered his ears for a second and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Day, they took the four-wheeler." I gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM?!?!" I shrieked, wanting to pound the Elf for letting the hairy men and the WIZARD take MY four-wheeler. He just stared with bewilderment so I went on. "I was being nice, you know, I haven't done ANY angsty fics at ALL because I don't want you to die, but now you've gone overboard Leggie!!" I shouted. The Elf stiffened at the pet name I had called him in many fics.  
  
"But Daydream," he started but I held up a hand.  
  
"No Leggers, go sit with the hobbits or help me get my FOUR-WHEELER BACK!!" Legolas nodded, a little bewildered, but still looking as if he was about to laugh.  
  
"Yes, I will help you for my eyes can see better than yours and if I do not help, I believe you will come back and smack me. Am I correct?" I nodded, a grim smile on my face.  
  
"Correctomundo, Lego-man."  
  
LOL, I like this one! 


End file.
